Curan Abbey
Curan Abbey is a town appearing in Wild Arms/Wild Arms Alter Code: F, where the character of Cecilia Adlehyde begins her journey. The Abbey is centered around the study of magic and the worship of Guardians. Deep within the Abbey there is an infamous secret library name Sealed Library containing much lost knowledge as well as a copy of the book De Le Metalica. Wild Arms A Girl in Abbey Cecilia has been sleeping in the classroom during her last days at Abbey when she has a dream with a shadow in the middle of a bright flashes of light: "Can you hear my thoughts? Guardian's shaman ... ... Give me your name ... Then the contract of old will be made eleven more ... " These were the words of the voice she called for Cecilia referring to her as guardian's shaman, the voice warning that Filgaia will be covered in darkness again. in the Alter Code F]]Cecilia is awakened by one of her classmates, who comments on her strange way of being, the girl also warns that one of the teachers would like to talk to her, that she should be prepared because soon she would return to Adlehyde Talking to the other girls, Cecilia finds out about the existence of a library hidden somewhere in Abbey, the teachers say it's called the Sealed Library, and that the place can be dangerous. Talking to other staff and students, Cecilia hears a rumor that the garden statues are some kind of secret door, investigating the statues she discovers switches in her that when pressed reveal a mysterious portal. After helping one of the girls tidy up the library books using the item she received, Cecilia finds a mysterious book that begins to talk to her. The voice is very reminiscent of her dream. Using the Tear Drop Cecilia can access the secret area. The Sealed Library Cecilia can access the hidden library using Tear Trop. In this place find some enemies, and face the shadow inside the book. After defeating him Cecilia wins the Water Rune and returns to Curan Abbey. De Le Metalica The group searches for a book called De Le Metallica, which according to Vassim is where the guardian of Illusion hides. Mariel mentions that the book might be in a large library, but that it knows no place like that in Filgaia. Cecilia remembers her last days at Curan Abbey, and the sealed library, and has the idea of returning to investigate, taking Jack to help her. It is when they leave for Curan Abbey to look for the book in the Sealed Library. Eating at the Abbey During mealtime at Milama, Cecilia Adlehyde talks to Rudy Roughknight and Jack Van Burace about her mealtime routine at the abbey. She states that all the girls would gather around and chat and eat. Cecilia states that it was great. During mealtime at Milama, Cecilia Adlehyde talks to Rudy Roughknight and Jack Van Burace about her mealtime routine at the abbey. She states that all the girls would gather around and chat and eat. Cecilia states that it was great. Basic Spells In Curan Abbey Cecilia has her first contact with spells through the Crest Graph. Here are listed the basic spells that can be developed. Category:Wild Arms towns Category:Wild Arms ACF towns Category:Wild Arms dungeons Category:Wild Arms ACF dungeons Category:Locations